The Doctor's Soul
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The Doctor is murdered in London and his body takes on a life of its own, killing and destroying whatever's in his path. If Amy and Rory are able to find the Doctor's soul, they could bring him back to life before it's too late. Rated T for murder scenes.
1. Murder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

**Warning: Some scenes may get graphic. It's one of my rare horror categoried stories.**

* * *

"We get to go to London today!" Amy Pond squealed excitedly as she held onto the railings of the console room to the TARDIS. "I can't wait. I'd fancy getting my hair done today."

"That is one thing we can do today," the Doctor said as he tuned up the console. "We can pick up supplies for you and Rory, you can get your hair done, and we can get a nice lunch. How does that sound, Pond?"

Amy grinned big and danced happily around the Doctor. She had not been to Earth in who knows how long. She was in a time machine, one that not only travelled through time, but through space, as well. The Doctor had taken her and her husband Rory to various planets and on many adventures. Some of those adventures were nice and relaxing, but others had not gone very well. The previous adventure ended with them running to the TARDIS after Amy waved at someone.

"Alright, Ponds!" the Doctor shouted excitedly. "We're here! Beautiful London!"

Amy skipped to the TARDIS doors and opened them to see the familiar bustling streets. Rory and the Doctor followed behind her.

The afternoon had been spent as planned. The Doctor had given Amy a special credit card with as much money as she needed on it to get her hair done. Rory and the Doctor picked up the supplies they needed for Amy and Rory (and not to mention stocking up on tea and Jammy Dodgers for the Doctor, which was his favorite at the moment).

"Rory, do me a huge favor," the Doctor said to Rory. "Will you go to the TARDIS and put this lot away? You can meet up with Amy afterwards for lunch. I need to go check out that hat shop over there. I know you two aren't going to want to go there with me."

Rory rolled his eyes as he took the bags and boxes from the Doctor. "Sure," he said, immediately remembering the Doctor's love for hats. He did not want to know what the Doctor planned on getting this time. Hopefully not a sombrero.

The Doctor and Rory parted ways and went their separate directions. The Doctor wondered to himself what kind of hat he was going to get when he was suddenly knocked out...

The Doctor awoke in a brightly lit room, tied down to a chair.

"Oi, he's awake," said a male voice.

Two suspicious looking men in black confronted the Doctor. He felt a little nervous but kept his cool.

"Tell me who you are," the Doctor said quietly.

"I'm Biggs," said the man wearing a long coat, sunglasses, sweater, jeans, fingerless gloves, and had a shaved head and face. "This is Ace."

Ace was a man who was much the opposite of Biggs. He was burly and hairy but wearing the same things as Biggs.

"We want the blue box," said Ace.

"My TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," said Biggs. "You gonna give it to us?"

"Give it to you?" asked the Doctor "Oh! No, you don't understand what it is! It's my time machine!"

"We know perfectly well what it is," said Biggs. "Ace and I have been watching over the years, all over the news, history books, online, everywhere. We want it for ourselves. Tell us where it is or we'll kill you!"

"And why do you want it for yourselves?" The Doctor asked, still trying to stay calm. He was scared and he wished for the Ponds but he was unaware of where exactly he was located.

"Here's why!" said Ace, taking a knife and stabbing the Doctor in his left shoulder with it. The Doctor screamed in pain. "You gonna tell us now?"

Crimson blood bled from the Doctor's shoulder, soaking through his jacket. The Doctor breathed heavily as he watched the blood. "Even if you were to find it, you cannot move it," he said, panting.

"Stop lying to us," said Biggs, taking his own knife and stabbing the Doctor on the right side of his chest. "Last chance. Tell us where it is!"

The Doctor gasped for air, clinging for dear life. He tasted blood as he felt it coming up in his throat. He felt a familiar burning feeling rush throughout his body. _Regeneration,_ he thought with a smile as sweat dripped from his forehead. _Maybe if I can regenerate, the energy can_-

Without another word, the two men suddently stabbed the Doctor in his hearts, stopping the regeneration process. The Doctor screamed loudly at the extreme pain in his chest. Finally, the Doctor stopped screaming and he went limp, his head lolling to his bloodied chest.

"Bloke's dead," said Biggs. "What do we do with the body?"

"Dump 'im," answered Ace. "We'll go look for that box ourselves."

The two men untied the Doctor's body and took it to the nearby alley where they dumped it by the trash and left.

"Once we find that blue box, Biggs, we'll be rich!" Ace said to Biggs as they walked away from the crime. "Where do you think you wanna go in it?"

"Beats me," said Biggs as he lit a cigarette.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the two men from behind and pulled them back with great strength, both screaming...

* * *

**I know that was a crappy murder scene but I hope to rewrite it eventually at some point. Reviews are cool like bowties!**


	2. Something's Different

**Also forgot that there will be some language in this.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory sat and waited at the cafe for the Doctor. They had not eaten lunch. In fact, they were too worried to eat. It had been over two hours since Rory last spoke with the Doctor.

"Amy, I think you should eat something," suggested Rory. He may not have been hungry but he at least wanted his wife to eat.

Amy, with her fiery red hair freshly cut and styled, stared at the door for any sign of her Raggedy Man and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she said. She turned to face Rory. "What if something's happened to him, Rory? I can't bear the thought of-"

"Hello, Ponds," said a familiar voice.

Amy and Rory looked up to find the Doctor, looking exactly as he did hours before. Bowtie, jacket, clean white shirt, nicely done hair, everything. "Doctor!"

"Miss me, Ponds?" The Doctor asked with a smile as he took a seat across from the Ponds. "It's only been a few hours and you still haven't eaten, yet?"

"We were waiting for you," Amy said, handing the Doctor a menu.

"I told Rory to have you start without me," the Doctor said, taking the menu and putting it down on the table, not even bothering to take a look at it.

"But you know me," Amy protested. "You're one of my boys and I don't do anything without my boys. Capiche?"

Rory rolled his eyes at the capiche part. He'd never heard his wife say that word let alone anyone English. His wife was Scottish, but still. He'd only heard that term when watching a programme where someone American was on it.

Amy flagged down a waitress and ordered her food, while Rory did for himself. When it was the Doctor's turn, he refused to order something but Amy, as stubborn as she was, had the waitress bring him some tea and Jammy Dodgers. When the food came, the Doctor stared at the tea and biscuits like it were some foreign object.

"Aren't you going to eat, Doctor?" Rory asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I told you both I wasn't hungry,"

"At least take a bite," Amy pleaded. She knew the Doctor would not say no if she pleaded. He always had a soft spot for her.

"I FUCKING SAID I WASN'T HUNGRY!" the Doctor snapped angrily as he shoved the tea and Jammy Dodgers off the table with his arm, causing them to fall to the floor. The tea spilled and the cup crashed to the floor.

The couple stared at him in shock. The Doctor NEVER turned down Jammy Dodgers and he certainly NEVER turned down a cup of tea. He loved to have a cup after a good adventure or whenever he was relaxing. He once told the Ponds that tea brought him back from a healing coma after he regenerated into his tenth form.

Amy and Rory continued to eat silently through their meal. The Doctor never apologized for his behavior. Once the Ponds were finished, they paid and left with the Doctor, still silent. They felt their fun-filled day in London was over and figured they would head back to the TARDIS for the night.

Onboard the TARDIS, instead of dancing and skipping around the console like he had been doing earlier that day, the Doctor went to a different room. Amy and Rory stayed in the console room, waiting for the Doctor to come out but he never did.

"Something must have gotten into the Doctor," Amy said, breaking the silence.

"He's probably disappointed he didn't find something he fancied at that hat shop I last saw him going to," Rory joked.

Amy shook her head. "No, something's different about him," she said. "I know it."

She ran her fingers along the console as she said this, when she suddenly came across something red on her fingers.

"Is that-?" Rory asked, taking Amy's hand and looking closely at it. "It's blood..."

Amy was about to scream until Rory clapped a hand over her mouth. "Something _did_ happen to him..." she whispered as Rory took his hand off her mouth.

"But what?" asked Rory.

Suddenly, the Doctor came back from his room, smiling as if everything was okay. "Okay Ponds, where shall we go next?" No one answered. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out in the morning. Tonight we'll spend the night here in London."

The Doctor began to work with the console. As Amy watched, she noticed his normally sparkling green eyes were dull and lifeless and his skin a little more pale. His skin had always been a light color but never this light.

_Amy, help..._Amy heard a familiar voice in her head say. "Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, Amy?" answered the Doctor.

"Oh, nothing!" Amy lied. "Thought I heard something!"

The Doctor went back to work at the console while Amy continued to think. Was that the Doctor who tried to communicate with her? The Doctor was standing right in front of her, but Amy didn't think this was the actual Doctor. This was his physical body but not his mind. Something must have taken over.

An hour later, Amy and Rory got themselves ready for bed. Rory easily fell asleep within minutes, but Amy had things on her mind. She could not shake the fact that the Doctor was different from her mind. Amy immediately got out of bed and put on a robe over her nightie. She tiptoed around the TARDIS, whispering to her.

"Oh, girl, something's happened to the Doctor, I just know it," Amy said as she walked through the halls. "I'm really worried about him."

The time machine hummed, but Amy noticed something was off with her. Almost as if she were scared of something. Amy felt the TARDIS was lying to her, but only because she had to. The TARDIS seemed to be scared. Something must have happened to the Doctor and the TARDIS knew, but she could not reveal to Amy that something did happen to the Doctor.

"Pond, what are you doing up?" asked a voice.

Amy jumped in surprise and spun around to find the Doctor standing there. "I-I couldn't sleep," she lied. Well, part of it was true. She couldn't sleep due to her worries over the Doctor. "I was just still a bit scared from earlier, when we thought something had happened to you."

"Now Amelia," The Doctor said affectionately. "You see that I'm standing here in front of you, talking to you. You can see and hear me, can't you? You're going to get some sleep and we're going to have an adventure tomorrow. Understand?"

Amy nodded. The Doctor opened his arms for a hug, in which Amy reluctantly went in. She noticed the Doctor was feeling cold. There was also something missing from him. Amy couldn't quite figure it out, but she felt that the Doctor wasn't whole. He wasn't himself.

"Now," The Doctor concluded. "Run along and get some sleep."

Amy nodded, smiling weakly before turning on her heel and going back to bed.

The Doctor watched as his companion went back to her room. He rubbed at his chest in between his sports jacket and his shirt. He could still feel the fresh stab wounds, tender and raw. He turned away and glared as his eyes glowed and eerie green...

That night, Amy slept fitfully. She ended up having a dream where she was in a completely white room. The only colors in the room were her hair and clothes.

"Amy!" called a familiar voice.

Amy looked around but could not locate the voice. "Who's there?" she called.

That was when the Doctor appeared, looking like his normal self. Amy smiled at the Doctor, who smiled back. Amy began to run towards the Doctor to hug him only for the Doctor to be encased in a clear box.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, pounding on the clear box.

"Amy, you and Rory must save me," the Doctor instructed. "Save me from my own darkness. You must free me from-"

Before the Doctor could go on, Amy's eyes snapped open. She looked over to her side and saw the time. 6:42am, London Time. Amy sighed as she rested her head against the pillows and stared at the ceiling of the room she was in. _Free the Doctor from what?_ she thought to herself. Before she could think more about her dream, she drifted back to sleep. Only this time, she didn't dream.


	3. The Dead Planet

Morning came and Rory woke up, having had a restful sleep. Amy, on the other hand, did not. She kept waking up and falling back asleep until 10am London Time.

Once they were both fully awake, the Ponds went out to the console room where the Doctor was sitting in the pilot's chair, thinking to himself and and dangling a fob watch in front of himself.

"Morning, Doctor," Rory greeted. "What's with the fob watch?"

"Oh, this?" asked the Doctor, taking a full grip of the fob watch. "A little something I picked up in London yesterday in that shop we went to, Rory."

"That reminds me!" Rory exclaimed, smiling. He pulled a small but long box out of his vest pocket and handed it to his wife. "Amy, I picked this up for you there."

Amy took the box from Rory and opened it to find a sparkling blue crystal bracelet with a yellow crescent moon and yellow star charms on it. Amy smiled and kissed Rory on the cheek. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Rory said, grinning from ear to ear. "It symbolizes space. The Doctor helped me pick it out."

Rory took the bracelet from the box and helped put it on Amy's wrist. Amy smiled and marvelled adoringly at her new gift.

The Doctor smiled. "Well now," he said, standing up from his chair and putting the fob watch in his pocket while he headed towards his console. "I've figured out where we can go today."

"Oh, that's good," said Amy. "Where are we going to now?"

"We'll be going to a planet that's not too far from Pluto called Perrick 9," explained the Doctor. "It's been abandoned, but I would love to explore it and see what's there."

He walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them to reveal a dark, deserted world. It was LITERALLY dark and deserted, meaning it was a desert and it was dark. The ground was black and the sky was gray. The only things lighting the world were some bird-type aliens that resembled vultures with lighted beaks cawing on dead trees, and two bright moons, one to the East and one to the West.

"Are we lost?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or is this our actual destination?"

"What?" the Doctor asked casually. "Nothing wrong with a little spooky mystery now, is there? Or are you scared?"

"Doctor, you know we get scared!" Rory pointed out. "Or are you just teasing us?"

The Doctor laughed in a much darker way than normal. "Oh, don't make me tease you, Rory." he grinned evilly.

Amy stared at the two in shock._ Rory, you are SUCH a stupidface!_ she thought to herself as she watched her boys mock each other. She knew Rory knew that the Doctor was not himself yet he was being dense. _But maybe this is a cover-up?_ _Maybe he's acting this way because he's trying to hide the fact that he knows the Doctor isn't himself_. She immediately remembered the blood on her hand from the day before. She had to keep quiet. She could not let the Doctor know what she saw.

The group left the TARDIS and ventured out into the desert. Amy latched her hand onto Rory's for safety. Rory gave Amy a look that assured her she was safe with him.

A cold wind blew through, causing Amy to shiver. She brushed a few locks of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear as the wind blew.

"What turned this planet into a ghost planet?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"Some say it was invaded, others say war, famine..." the Doctor drifted off as he spotted something nearby. "Now what do we have here?"

In the distance, there were a few small buildings standing close together. They didn't look run-down, but they appeared to have been built a few years prior. As they got closer, they saw it was a small town. There were a few homes, a few tiny shops, and a few offices.

"Thought this place was abandoned," Amy observed.

"Maybe it's a ghost town?" Rory suggested.

The Doctor remained silent. He scanned the area for any forms of life in the vicinity. It didn't take him long, as a scruffy brown haired man in a long black coat approached them.

"Welcome," said the man in an American type accent. "You visitors?"

"We are," answered Amy. "I was told this planet had been abandoned?"

"It was about fifty years ago," explained the man. "Someone came and destroyed the cities and much of the population of this planet. The remaining survivors fled but recently, some have been returning. It may look like a barren wasteland now, but I think within a few more years, the planet can be salvaged and restored."

The man introduced himself as Terlphant, or Erl, as he liked to be called. He led the trio on a tour of the city. Normally the Doctor was a blabbermouth and loved to talk with whoever was giving the tour, be he remained silent, still having that eerie look on his face.

Once the tour had been finished, Erl led them to City Hall where he invited them for coffee.

"Do you perhaps carry tea?" asked Rory.

"We do," said Erl. "I'll go run and get some."

"I'll go with you," offered the Doctor, going to the kitchen that was closed off.

Amy and Rory stood alone in the hallways, looking around. Amy discovered a gold plaque on the wall and read it.

"The Oncoming Storm's Attack," she read aloud. "We shall never forget the day The Oncoming Storm came and singlehandedly destroyed everyone and every living creature on this planet..."

Rory stepped up to the plaque and read more from it. "...no one knows what his motives were that fateful day." he read. "He travels in a flying blue box and has the ability to change his face, so it is unknown what his appearance is to this day..." His eyes widened.

"Rory," Amy said in horror. "Do you know what this means?"

"That the Doctor was the one who destroyed this planet?" Rory finished.

That was when there came a scream from the kitchen along with crashing. Amy and Rory rushed to the kitchen to find Erl on the floor, fatally wounded with the Doctor standing over him, blood splashed onto his clothes...


	4. The Game

Amy gasped in horror and quickly but silently shut the door. Luckily the Doctor had not seen them.

"Rory, he's murdered Erl!" Amy whispered frantically, shaking all over. "What are we going to do?"

Rory took Amy's hands into his. "I'll tell you what we're _not_ going to do," he said, trying his best to be calm. "We're _not_ going to show we're scared, otherwise we'll be next. What I want you to do for me is just breathe. In...and out..."

Amy, still on the verge of a panic attack, tried to smile as she breathed via Rory's instructions. _God, I love this man so much!_ she thought to herself. Not only was he a nurse, but great at comforting. Rory rubbed Amy's back as she closed her eyes and continued to breathe deeply.

"Ponds?" called the Doctor.

Amy's eyes shot open and her panic returned. Rory moved a sharp flagpole nearby in case the Doctor tried to have a go at them.

The Doctor opened the doors and poked his head in. He smiled. "Everything's just fine," he reassured. "Just had a little...accident. Had to clean myself up, of course." He retreated into the kitchen.

Rory gulped and shook his head. "We need to get back to the TARDIS, now!" he said. "Come on!"

He and Amy dashed out of City Hall and passed through the town, which was still dead and abandoned. No people were out as Erl had pressed a distress button alerting the town to hide while he was being murdered.

They finally reached the TARDIS with a grateful sigh of relief and busted themselves inside, locking the doors behind them.

"We-we should be safe," Rory panted, out of breath.

Amy nodded and turned around only to find the Doctor standing right behind her, looking very angry.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, glaring evilly at the Ponds.

"J-just needed some fresh air!" Amy stammered, her heart pounding so hard inside her chest that she was sure she could hear the heartbeats.

"Don't fucking lie to me," growled the Doctor, clenching his fists and edging closer to Amy. "You were trying to run away from me, weren't you?"

"We weren't, honest!" lied Amy.

The Doctor continued to glare at Amy while Rory watched in anger. Why was the Doctor taking out all his rage on Amy?

_You leave her alone!_ Amy heard the voice say. It sounded like the Doctor, the Doctor she knew and loved. Oh, how she would have loved to have him back...

Suddenly, the Doctor began to shove Amy only for Rory to get in the way, getting himself shoved by the Doctor. The Doctor's strength sent him flying fifty feet into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Rory!" Amy screamed, rushing towards her husband and holding him up to her. Rory opened his eyes and smiled, assuring her he was okay. Amy held him close to her and turned to the Doctor. "You're not the Doctor-you're a monster!"

The Doctor blinked and when his eyes opened again, his eyes were glowing a bright green. "How did you guess, little missy?" he asked. "And no, I am not your 'Doctor'. He's dead, killed back in London by street thugs. I am the Oncoming Storm, the dark side of the Doctor that he does not want anyone to know about. I've inhabited his body after his original mind and consciousness left it when he was murdered. However, he's not completely gone. Your beloved Doctor's locked inside this fob watch."

The Doctor held up the fob watch and dangled it in front of the Ponds.

"His mind, spirit, and consciousness are all locked in here," he continued before putting the fob watch back in his pocket. "But I'm going to play a little game. I'm going to give you until midnight to grab this watch from me. If you find me and you win, I'll let you have your Doctor back, but if you don't, I get to kill you both and the Doctor stays locked in the watch forever. I will get to live his life, my way."

Before Amy or Rory could protest, the Doctor laughed evilly and disappeared faster than you could say _allons-y_...


	5. Amy's Discovery

"We're never going to find him," Amy said hopelessly as she dropped to her knees. "The TARDIS has an endless universe of her own in here..."

Amy began to sob at first while Rory held her in his arms, trying to soothe her.

_Amelia,_ the voice in Amy's head said in the most familiar gentle way. _Please don't cry. I'm closer than you think._

Tears streamed down Amy's cheeks as she realized she heard the voice again. "I can hear that voice again," she blubbered, wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve.

"What voice?" Rory asked, puzzled. He had no idea what Amy was talking about. She had never mentioned any voices to him recently.

_Amy, will you listen to me?_ asked the voice. _It's me, the Doctor!_

Amy looked up and around the console room. "Doctor?" she asked aloud. "How are you talking to me?"

_Through a telepathic link I was able to establish with you,_ explained the Doctor. Although Amy could not see the Doctor, she pictured him flailing his hands about as he spoke, something he always did._ I tried to connect with Rory as well but my power is too weak. It would overwhelm me and scramble my consciousness like an egg. I would lose all connection with you._

Rory's jaw dropped open. "Amy, are you really talking to the Doctor?"

Amy nodded at Rory but held a finger to her lips, signaling for him to keep quiet. "You're in the Oncoming Storm's fob watch, right, Doctor?"

_Bingo, Amelia!_ said the Doctor. _Unfortunately, I do not know my location with the dark me. Since I have no physical form at the moment, I am unable to see my surroundings beyond the watch but I can hear._

"We thought you were dead," Amy pointed out.

_Technically,_ explained the Doctor. _While I was being murdered, my body tried to regenerate, but it was stopped when I was killed, stopping the regeneration. I did lose consciousness for a while and when I woke up, I was in this bloody thing. It's terrible, Amy. It's a prison, a tiny cramped prison in here. I can hear that clock ticking and it's driving me absolutely batty!_

Amy giggled. Rory raised an eyebrow as he watched Amy have a conversation with herself.

_I will not let that bastardly dark me take over my body and wear my bowties!_ said the Doctor. _Come on, Ponds! We must go! Oh, and Amy?_

"Yes, Doctor?" Amy answered.

_You can speak to me telepathically, not just aloud,_ added the Doctor.

Amy smiled. _How's this?_

_Brilliant!_ said the Doctor.

"Come on, Rory!" Amy said as she began to march forward, feeling much more determined than before. She also felt relieved. She was glad to know that the Doctor she knew and loved was not _completely_ gone but in spirit.

Meanwhile, the (dark) Doctor was in an unknown room in the TARDIS, looking at himself in the mirror and examined his most current incarnation as he had not had the chance to.

"Ugh, _this_ is what he looks like now?" he asked himself in disgust while studying his outfit and hair. "Well, at least I don't look like an old man anymore..."

The Doctor continued to study himself in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was the bowtie. He wrinkled his nose. "This definitely has to go." He undid the bowtie until it was no more and tossed it to the side. He smiled to himself, feeling much less restraint from the bowtie at his neck. He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt as well, letting his skin breathe a bit better. Finally, he tousled his hair with his fingers, letting his long fringe hang in front of his face and covering his eyes. He grinned evilly at his mini makeover.

"Once I permanently get this body, I can do more with it," The Doctor said to himself. "This Doctor has a poor taste in fashion. Who pairs skinny jeans with bowties?"

_Oi! Leave the bowties alone, they're cool!_ the real Doctor yelled telepathically from inside the fob watch.

Luckily for the real Doctor, his impostor didn't hear him. He left the room, still smiling to himself. While Amy and Rory were off searching for him, the Doctor was still planning on killing them anyway. The hunters were about to become the hunted...


	6. Through the TARDIS

The dark Doctor crept around the TARDIS, eyes glowing, looking for the Ponds. He whipped out the sonic screwdriver and turned it on, scanning for any signs of the couple. The green glow from the sonic added a more eerie effect to the Doctor's appearance.

The TARDIS hummed sharply at the Doctor. She knew that it wasn't the real Doctor.

"Oh, shut up, you old tin can," the Doctor said to the TARDIS. "Unless you want me to put you on self-destruct."

The TARDIS grumbled, as if she were whimpering like a dog being shouted at by its owner. The TARDIS herself wasn't used to this Doctor. Her Doctor was always dancing and skipping about happily, talking to the ship, affectionately calling her Sexy, and taking good care of her as he gave her a tune-up underneath the controls. The TARDIS herself had witnessed the Doctor return to life after his murder and in turn brutally kill his murderers back in London...

_Back in London a few days prior, Ace and Biggs were walking away from the scene of the crime when someone had grabbed them both from behind, causing the men to scream._

_"Going somewhere?" asked a male voice._

_The man spun the two men around to face him only to find that it was the man they had just stabbed to death. The Doctor was bleeding from chest where he had been stabbed, blood pouring from the corners of his mouth, his hair a mess, and his clothes torn from when he had been roughly handled after his death. His bloodied mouth twisted into a smile. _

_"Now boys, don't go yet," he said with his grip on their shoulders tightening. "We're just starting to have some fun. Now it's _my_ turn!"_

_His lifeless green eyes began to shine the evil green glow. Ace and Biggs tried to wrestle themselves free from the Doctor, who only ran to the nearest wall, slamming them against it and knocking the wind out of them. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and his smile turned back into an angry frown as his hands moved from their shoulders to their chests, lingering them there for a moment._

_"Think I'm going to spare you both," he said thoughtfully. "You didn't know what you were doing..."_

_"P-please!" sputtered Ace. "We'll do anything, just don't hurt us!"_

_The Doctor stood there, silent. His grip on them loosened a little. "You really do have mercy, don't you?"_

_Ace and Biggs both gulped and nodded, terrified. The Doctor softened._

_"I'm going to forgive you," he said. He paused, smiled, licked off the blood from the side of his lips, then lowering his voice to a whisper. "But I'm still going to kill you."_

_His grip tightened again on their chests, causing the two men to scream. The Doctor glared at them as he pushed his hands harder into them._

_"One more thing," he whispered. "You never kill a madman with a box."_

_He shoved his hands into their chests, gripping on each of their hearts. Ace and Biggs shouted and screamed for help, but the Doctor only made the pain worse as they yelled. He yanked out both of their hearts, which were beating frantically, and threw them on the ground. Finally, he threw the two men to the ground and watched as they wretched. The Doctor picked up the men and threw them into the nearest rubbish bins, then going inside the TARDIS..._

The TARDIS could not forget the horror she had witnessed. She knew it wasn't _her_ Doctor doing the deeds. The real Doctor was locked away in the Oncoming Storm's fob watch. She felt relieved her Doctor was still there, but she wanted _him_ to pilot, not the evil monster. The TARDIS wished she could swap out the Oncoming Storm for her real Doctor, but she would have to leave it up to the Ponds.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I figure a small update is better than no update! Been stuck on this and was sick. I figured it was a good idea to write from the TARDIS' point of view on the whole situation, seeing as the Doctor was murdered over her and she was there when it all happened. Reviews are cool like bowties!**


	7. Versus the Oncoming Storm

Thirty minutes had passed since the Doctor presented his challenge to the Ponds. They had been unable to find the Doctor nor his fob watch. Of course, the Doctor was not going to part with the fob watch. He was going to play hard to get with this watch.

In those thirty minutes, Amy and Rory had found themselves in an unknown room. It had many collectibles in it, such as cars, spacecrafts, old mannequins that were dressed in many different outfits. One had a long multi-colored scarf on it with a hat on the head, another had a beige colored outfit with a fake stick of celery on the lapel, one with a leather jacket, and another a brown pin-striped suit with a long brown coat. There were pictures of previous TARDIS consoles on the walls.

"It's like a museum," Rory mused as he and Amy wandered through the giant room. "A history of the Doctor and his past,"

Amy found the cot from the Doctor's childhood and ran her hand along it. She looked up and sighed at the pictures of Gallifrey also plastered on the walls with the pictures of the previous TARDIS consoles.

"We cannot let that Dark Doctor undo all this history," she said, gesturing her hand towards the entire room. "Yes, the Doctor maybe considered a monster and a nuisance to some, but to others he's a saviour."

Meanwhile, the real Doctor found himself instead of being in the fob watch, he was inside his own mind. He looked around and stared at the mixture of blue and orange flashing lights along with an outline of his brain.

"What are _you_ doing here?" hissed a familar voice.

The Doctor turned on his heel to find his dark self standing and staring at him. He looked up and down at his altered attire and then looked at his own, in which was still properly wearing his bowtie.

"I was going to ask _you_ the very same thing," scoffed the Doctor haughtily. "Why are _you_ in _my_ mind?"

"I'm in your body," explained Dark Doctor in his cold voice. "So I get your mind, as well. You don't have an actual physical form at the moment. You live in the fob watch, now. Speaking of, how did you get out of there and in here?"

"I have found a way to go from the watch to my mind, at least. This mind still rightfully belongs to me!" The Doctor shot, pointing a finger at his dark self. "I'm going to get my body back and return to life and trap _you_ in the watch! You were never meant to ever be released. You're too dangerous."

The Dark Doctor crossed his arms and smiled evilly. This made the real Doctor feel a little uneasy. "Dangerous, am I?"

"You know perfectly well what you're capable of, Oncoming Storm," the Doctor spat at himself. "You can destroy whole planets in one blow, tear apart entire civilizations, ruin lives...you're a killer."

"So are you," The Dark Doctor shot back, his smile disappearing. "You think you're Mister Innocent?"

The Doctor clenched his hands into fists as his dark self stood there, sneering at him. "I know people have died because of me," he gulped, recalling the past events he had lost friends because of himself. "But you know I'm not a bloodthirsty monster like you."

Back in the room, Amy and Rory stood around until Amy received a telepathic message from the Doctor. _Amy?_

_Doctor?_ Amy asked.

_Yes, it's me,_ said the Doctor. _Listen to me, do whatever you can to run or hide. My dark self is hunting for you and he wants to kill you both!_

_How do you know this?_ Amy asked telepathically.

_He..._that was when the Doctor suddenly went silent.

_Doctor?_ Amy called. _Doctor!_

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked worriedly.

"The Doctor was talking to me," Amy explained frantically as she wrung her hands. "He was telling me the Dark Doctor was hunting for us when he suddenly got cut off."

In the Doctor's mind, The Dark Doctor had put the real Doctor to sleep. He lied on the floor, unconscious with the Dark Doctor standing above him. The Doctor's body dematerialized and disappeared, causing his spirit to return to the fob watch.

_Your silly Doctor is not available at the moment_, said a voice. Amy's eyes widened and her mouth opened agape in horror.

"Amy?" Rory asked again.

_Where's the Doctor and what have you done to him?_ Amy asked with tears pouring down from her eyes and onto her cheeks, eyeliner mixed in with the tears.

_In a place where he can't help you_, answered the Dark Doctor. _I've simply put him to sleep in the fob watch. Now you will be on your own, Ponds._

"No!" shouted Amy, sobbing hysterically. "Rory, he's put him to sleep in the watch!"

"That monster!" Rory yelled. He began to shout to the TARDIS so she could relay the message to him. "Wherever you are, we're going to find you and take you down! That's our friend you're messing with!"

"Oh no," said a mocking voice behind Rory. "I'm _so _scared of a nurse and his Scottish wife."

Rory slowly turned around and saw the Dark Doctor behind him. "You."

"Of course, me," the Doctor said with a teasing smirk. "Who did you think I was?"

The two men stood face to face, staring at each other. Rory's eyes narrowed while the Doctor's eyes began to glow and narrow. Suddenly, there was a scream from Amy. Rory quickly turned around and saw that his wife was missing.

"Amy!" Rory called out.

The Doctor laughed, sounding more sinister.

"You think this is funny?" Rory growled.

"Oh, I find it hilarious!" The Doctor said. "Amy's somewhere in this vast room, you just need to find her before I do!"


	8. Fighting

Rory wanted to kill the Dark Doctor, but he knew he couldn't. He was still taking over the real Doctor's body and he had to do everything he could to protect it. "What have you done to Amy?" he demanded angrily.

"I told you, Roman," said the Dark Doctor. Rory had not been referred to as a Roman in a while. "She's in here somewhere. You've just got to find her! God, you're as stupid as you are plastic!"

Rory clenched his teeth in anger and balled up a fist, going in for a punch. "I AM NOT STUPID!" He swung at the Doctor, only for him to hide behind one of the mannequins. Rory shoved the mannequins over only to find the Doctor wasn't there. "Where are you? Come out and face me, skinny boy!"

There was nothing but silence. The Doctor managed to disappear, making Rory even angrier.

"Argh!" Rory screamed in frustration, panting heavily. He looked up to the ceiling and spoke to the TARDIS. "Girl, help me out here. Help me find Amy."

The TARDIS whimpered, terrified. Rory had a feeling that the old time machine was scared of her thief. He took a deep breath as he realized he was on his own on this one...

Meanwhile, Amy was lost in the deep museum-like room, terrified. She was alone, where the Dark Doctor could get to her. She had no idea where Rory was or if he was safe. The Doctor could be attacking him for all she knew.

"Little Amelia Pond," said a familiar voice. "All alone with no one to turn to...not her husband, not her imaginary friend...no one...no one to protect her from her Doctor!"

Amy gulped and tried to breathe calm, steady breaths. She did not want to show she was scared. She was going to fight this Doctor and win her old one back. The one who would take her and Rory on adventures, run together, and laugh.

"Don't be scared, Pond," said the voice, putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "I would _never_ hurt you. Just relax."

Amy tensed up, turning around to find the Doctor smiling, but not his genuine smile. Amy knew it was fake. She knew he was out to get her.

"Don't touch me," Amy said shakily.

The Doctor did not listen to Amy. He wrapped his arms around the Scot and breathed into her hair. He smiled at the sweet mixture of the shampoo and perfume, eyes glowing as he could smell his victory coming. He was going to make his move any minute to kill Amy and then half his plan would be complete. He pulled away and looked into Amy's eyes, transfixing his glowing eyes into hers. Amy felt herself become hypnotized, becoming entranced in the Doctor's eyes as he locked onto his prey. He began to lean forward until he pressed his lips against hers, locking lips. He began to drain life out of Amy as they kissed, Amy beginning to feel weak as time went by.

"OI, THAT'S MY WIFE, YOU MONSTER!" yelled a voice.

With that, the Doctor was hit with a cricket bat and he was sent flying, hitting and crashing into the wall. Rory ran and kicked the Doctor in the stomach, adding further damage to his stab wounds. Rory turned to Amy, who began to sway back and forth. "Amy!"

He rushed to his wife and caught her as she closed her eyes. "Amy, you okay?" he asked.

Amy opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. "Never better," she said, gathering up enough strength to stand on her own. She winked at Rory, causing him to look at her feeling confused. "You think that was enough to kill me, Doctor? A kiss of death?"

The Doctor stood back up and staggered a few steps, still feeling the pain from Rory's attack. Amy pulled out something shiny from the pocket of her sweater, smirking smugly. The Doctor glared as he realized it was the fob watch.

"You little bitch..." he growled. "How did you-?"

"-I have my ways," Amy said victoriously. "You never kiss Amelia Jessica Pond and expect her to be taken down with one little kiss. I'm a kiss-o-gram, baby! Now say goodbye!"

Amy opened the fob watch and watched with Rory as a beam of golden light shined from it and went straight to the impostor Doctor, shooting into his body. He began to glow, threw his head back, and screamed in agony as he felt himself fading from the conscious world. As the light began to fade, so did the screams. Once both were gone, the Doctor's body just stood there in silence with his eyes closed.

"Doctor?" Amy quivered, slowly stepping forward. "Is it really you?"

The Doctor opened his eyes, studying his surroundings. He looked down at his hands and moved his fingers. He looked up, blinked, and smiled. "Hello, Ponds," he said, sounding much like his normal self. "Miss me?"

Amy grinned a huge grin while Rory laughed happily as they both went and wrapped their arms around the Doctor, hugging him tightly.

"We missed you so much!" Amy said with her voice muffled into the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor continued to smile as he stroked Amy's hair and rubbed Rory's back. "Oh, it's good to be back," he said in his calm but mysterious voice.

Unfortunately, the happy reunion did not last very long. The Doctor coughed deeply, using his hand to cover his mouth. He pulled his hand back to reveal he had coughed up blood. He began to feel weak, dizzy, and lightheaded, groaning as he swayed and collapsed into Amy's arms, his body going limp.

"Doctor!" Amy cried, trying to support the skinny but heavy Doctor in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Ohhh..." moaned the Doctor. He looked up at Amy with glassy eyes and whispered to her. "Get me to the med bay. I don't feel very well.."

Without another word, Amy and Rory steadily got the Doctor to the med bay where they lied him down on a bed. The Doctor felt a little better as soon as his head hit the pillow, head lolling limply to the side, but he still felt awful. Rory shifted into nurse mode while Amy sat and held the Doctor's hand and gently wiped the sweat off his forehead with a cool washcloth. The Doctor stared at Amy through barely open eyes while she whispered soothing words to him.

Rory began to examine the Doctor, beginning by checking his vital signs. He attached the Doctor to a heart monitor before wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his arm to prepare for blood pressure readings. His temperature was taken and it was very high for his species, about 100 degrees Fahrenheit (sorry, American writer here. Don't know Celsius). His normal temperature was supposed to be 88 degrees, so this considered him to be in the danger zone. Next, he checked his blood pressue to reveal that it was very low due to his stab wounds not being treated (though he had been dead). Rory unbuttoned and opened the Doctor's shirt and to his shock and horror, saw the stab wounds he had sustained. They had started to become infected. Rory immediately felt bad for kicking the Doctor in the stomach earlier.

"This is very bad, Amy," Rory said worriedly. "The Doctor's suffering from an infection where he was stabbed."

Tears began to run down Amy's cheeks as she turned to face the Doctor, who had fallen asleep. His chest was heaving as he breathed while sweat poured down his face. Rory grabbed a nearby stethoscope and gently placed it around one of the Doctor's wounds. He could hear the faint beating of his two hearts. Rory wanted to panic but not in front of his wife. He needed to stay calm in front of her.

"I'm not an actual doctor but I'm going to have to administer antibiotics to fight off the infection," Rory said to himself while dashing to the medicine cabinets for the nearest antibiotics. He found an IV bag full of an antibiotic and an antibiotic cream for external wounds and came back to the Doctor. Rory directed Amy to take off the Doctor's jacket and the remainder of his shirt so he could have easier access to his arms. Thanks to the Doctor being asleep, it was easier for Amy to slip the Doctor out of his jacket and shirt and for Rory to put the IV into his arm.

Next, Rory applied the antibiotic ointment and gently rubbed it around the stab wounds. It smelled vile, just as any ointment would, but much worse than the ones from Earth. This smelled like old library books mixed in with burnt rubber and burnt paper. Rory held his breath at the smell while Amy buried her nose into her jacket collar.

"There we go," Rory said as he capped the ointment. "Going to do some more treatments. He's in a very bad condition after being murdered and brought back as the Oncoming Storm. That ruddy monster didn't take care of the Doctor's body at all."

"Is there anything I can do?" Amy offered. She felt useless just sitting there watching Rory.

"You can make him as comfortable as possible," Rory answered, not even looking up from his work. "There should be some blankets in the cabinet behind me."

Amy nodded and got to work making the Doctor comfortable. While Rory was working on the Doctor some more, Amy got out a few blankets from the cabinet along with some extra pillows. First, she fluffed the pillows and gently placed them underneath the Doctor's head. Next, she unlaced and pulled off his boots before she pulling off his socks, tucking the socks into the boots and putting them underneath the bed. Then Amy draped the blankets over the Doctor's lower half, just stopping at his waist. When this was taken care of, Amy got a small pitcher and a cup from another cupboard and filled the pitcher with clean, filtered water. She set them down on the table next to the Doctor so he would have something to drink in case he woke up and got thirsty.

While Amy was taking care of the Doctor's comfort, Rory was just finishing up with treating the Doctor. He dressed the stab wounds on the Doctor's chest before finally covering his chest with the rest of the blankets so he would stay warm. After that, Rory took an oxygen tank with breathing tubes and put them into the Doctor's nose and around his ears so they would stay intact. Once this was done, Rory noticed the Doctor's chest wasn't heaving as much, so the extra oxygen was helping.

Finally, Rory removed his rubber gloves and wiped his brow. It was a lot of work but he finally got the Doctor stabilized. Amy wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, eyes brimming with tears as they watched their Doctor rest peacefully. The room was silent except for the faint beeping of the heart monitor and the Doctor's light breathing.

"Come on, Rory," Amy motioned while rubbing Rory's back. "Let's go get some tea."

Rory nodded grimly as he followed his wife to the kitchen. Once the Ponds were out of the room, the Doctor exhaled a golden wisp of energy out of his mouth as he slept. The wounds on his chest illuminated the same golden color before fading out. The Doctor didn't know it, but he began to slip into a deeper state of unconsciousness...


	9. Caring for the Doctor

Later that evening, Rory had changed the Doctor from his pants into pajamas so he would be able to be cooler and more comfortable. These pajamas were lightweight, short sleeved, and made of a very light but soft material. Rory found it was very easy to change his clothes due to the Doctor being out cold.

Rory was in the process of checking up on the Doctor when the heart monitor began to beep loudly. Rory realized the Doctor looked even more pale than before, his chest heaving harder and faster than before. Rory rushed over and began to check the Doctor's vitals. He grabbed a tiny flashlight and opened an eyelid, checking the Doctor's pupil and saw it was dilated. Rory immediately realized the Doctor needed a blood transfusion...but where was he going to find blood like the Doctor's?

That was when Rory remembered something the Doctor told him.

_"Remember, Rory," the Doctor had told him. "If under any dire circumstances I may need a blood transfusion, so I have several pints of my own blood stored in case of an emergency. No one on Earth has my blood type, so every so often, I have to keep the blood up to date."_

Rory smiled to himself and ran to the nearby cooler, opening it to find at least twelve pints of bright reddish orange blood. Rory grabbed a pint and rushed to the Doctor, where he hooked up the blood to an IV and inserted the needles into the visible veins on his arm. The blood began to flow smoothly into the Doctor's veins and within minutes, the Doctor was stable. Rory breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the Doctor's breathing ease and the color return to him.

"How is he, Rory?" Amy asked, walking into the med bay and sitting down next to the Doctor.

"He started crashing, so I just had to give him a blood transfusion," explained Rory. "I think his body's trying to reconstruct itself after his murder. His hearts couldn't pump enough blood on their own, so he must have needed a little extra help."

Amy nodded in agreement. As she held the Doctor's hand, she noticed the warmth that was returning to it thanks to the blood and his beating hearts. The Doctor was a skinny fellow, but he was always warm whenever he gave a hug. He was like a skinny but friendly teddy bear. It was like he would take all his love and friendship and squeeze it all into one big cuddly hug. The Doctor's hugs were always the best. She gently squeezed his hand in hopes of him squeezing back, but no luck. He remained lifeless.

"So far his stats remain the same," continued Rory, plopping into a chair next to Amy. "We should just give him a few days to rest. He needs to regain his strength but I will keep an eye on him."

Two days pass and all remained the same. The physical damage on the Doctor's chest had begun to show some improvement, with the infection beginning to go away and his fever steadily dropping. Unfortunately, the Doctor never woke up, not even once. At this point, Amy was beginning to worry.

"Rory, it's been days," Amy said. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"He might still just be sleeping," Rory suggested as he unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt and opened it to check his stab wounds. He carefully undid the bandages on the Doctor's chest and examined the stab wounds, which were healing.

While Rory was re-treating and redressing the Doctor's stab wounds, Amy sat next to the Doctor and held his hand while stroking his hair, which was messier than it had always been.

"Oh, Doctor, why won't you wake up?" Amy pleaded as she rubbed circles into the Doctor's hand.

Her question was answered when the Doctor opened his mouth and exhaled the gold dust. His chest once again glowed while Rory was touching it and Rory felt a hot tingle on his hands.

"Ow!" he yelped, jumping backwards, shaking his hands cool from the shock he had received. "What was that?"

Amy watched as the wisp of golden dust flew away and realized what that was. "Rory, that's regeneration energy," she said. "I remember him breathing some of this out when I first met him as a little girl."

"Do you think he's going to change?" Rory asked.

Tears stung Amy's eyes. "Oh, I hope not!" she said hoarsely. "I don't want him to change. We just barely got him back." She clasped a hand over her mouth in fear. The last thing she wanted was to have to get used to an entirely new Doctor. From what the Doctor had told her in the past, a new body comes with new traits. Amy did not want to know what would happen if the Doctor regenerates.

Rory noticed the Doctor's chest had stopped glowing. He took off one of the dressings from the wounds and saw that it had completely healed. His mouth dropped open. "Amy, look!"

Amy looked at the Doctor's chest and saw one of his healed stab wounds and gasped.

"The regeneration energy must be healing him!" Rory concluded, pacing back and forth excitedly yet frantically. He laughed happily. "This is amazing! Now he just needs to wake up!"

_Rory is right,_ said a voice in Amy's head.

_Doctor?_ Amy asked. _Have you established another psychic connection with me?_ She raised an eyebrow while staring at the Doctor's unconscious body.

_Indeed!_ The Doctor answered. _I'm afraid it's the only way I can communicate with you, much like when I was in the fob watch. Rory is correct, though. I'm full of regeneration energy, chock full of it, bursting I must say_._ Don't you worry, I will not be regenerating but I will be experiencing a regeneration illness. The energy that has healed my stab wounds and injuries from my murder is like a partial regeneration but I will not be changing my face but this alone is exhausting. I will be exhaling some of the regenerative energy to help get rid of the excess energy but I will be weak. I should be out of it for a few more days but I will need a lot of rest__. I don't think I will have to worry about being cared for. __You have such a brilliant man for a husband, Amelia. He's doing a fantastic job. I'm feeling much better but I am not ready to wake up, yet._

Tears poured down Amy's face as she took the Doctor's hand and held it. She sobbed as the Doctor remained lifeless. While he had looked much better than he had in days, he looked very peaceful with his face looking calm and innocent. It was as if he wasn't a centuries old alien and more like a young man who was Amy and Rory's age.

_I'm afraid the psychic connection is fading,_ the Doctor added._ I will need my rest, now. I will see you when I wake up, Amelia_.

With that, there was silence. Amy rested her head on the Doctor's newly healed chest and continued to sob.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked in alarm. "Is the Doctor okay?"

Amy nodded. "He's fine. He spoke to me telepathically again," she hiccuped, warm tears cascading from her eyes and onto the Doctor's bare chest. She told Rory of what the Doctor had said.

"Don't worry, Amy," Rory reassured soothingly. "He's going to wake up soon. We just need to take good care of him and let him sleep."

Rory rubbed Amy's back as her crying began to subside. Once Amy was reduced to only sniffles, Rory suggested a cup of tea and some sweets to comfort her. Amy agreed, but before leaving the room, she turned off the lights, only leaving a lamp on the nightstand next to the Doctor's bed on and kissed him on the forehead.


	10. Wake Up

Three more days pass and the Doctor had still not woken up. Rory kept a good eye on the Doctor, giving him a good checkup every so often and even a little sponge bath in his bed as he slept to keep him clean. The Doctor began to grow some stubble on his chin, so Rory was unable to shave it off without making the Doctor uncomfortable due to loose hairs. Rory also kept giving the Doctor medicine in addition to a food solution in an IV bag to keep him nourished and often exercised the Doctor's limbs so he would not go stiff.

While Rory was taking care of the Doctor's physical needs, Amy found a baby Adipose plush toy somewhere on the TARDIS and some beautiful multicolored flowers the TARDIS happily conjured up. Amy put the flowers in a vase and set them on the nightstand next to the Doctor's bed while she gently placed the Adipose plush under the covers next to the Doctor's sleeping form, its little head poking out from beneath the sheets. While Rory took care of the Doctor, Amy would also tuck the Doctor in a little more and talk to him as if he were awake, hoping her voice could at least help bring him back.

While this was happening in the real world, in the Doctor's mind, he found he was back in his own mind, in the blue and orange room again with the outline of his brain again.

"Oh, not here again," he said to himself, looking around at the images of his past selves as they flashed in front of him.

"Don't worry," said a familiar male voice. "We're here this time."

The Doctor turned around and saw his tenth incarnation looking back at him with his hands in his brown pinstriped suit pockets. The Doctor smiled at his previous self.

"To guard your mind from that awful monster that ran your body," said a familar Northern British accent from the shadows. He stepped out to reveal himself as the Doctor's ninth incarnation, leather jacket clad and bright blue eyed.

Eight more men stepped out to reveal themselves from the shadows. It was all the Doctor's previous forms! Ranging from when he had white hair and a cane to a long multi-colored scarf, wore celery on the lapel of his jacket, to carrying a question marked umbrella. The current Doctor smiled at all of them.

"Oh, bless you all," he said happily before his smile disappeared. "Wait, where were you all when I was possessed by the Oncoming Storm?"

"He locked us all within your mind," explained the Tenth Doctor. "We were like you, all waiting to be let out. We wanted to help so badly, but couldn't. Thanks to Amy and Rory, we were able to be released and when you were set free, we were able to lock up the Oncoming Storm. He's in the fob watch so he can't get out."

The current Doctor smiled at all his previous incarnations. "Thank you," he said graciously. "I think I know what I'm going to do with the watch once I wake up."

"First things first," said his Fourth self. "You have some people waiting for you. I think it's time you went back to them. They miss you terribly."

The Doctor nodded and smiled, watching all his old selves wave at him, raise their hats, wishing him well.

In reality, the Doctor's eyes slowly opened to a dimly lit med bay. The only light was coming from a lamp on his bedside table. The Doctor looked to his right and saw the Adipose plush poking out of the blankets next to him. He smiled tiredly at the toy and looked around to see if Amy or Rory were in the room. Amy was not, but he saw what appeared to be Rory getting an IV ready off to the side. The Doctor rustled in the blankets to make himself feel a bit more comfortable.

Rory heard some moving coming from the bed. He turned around and saw the Doctor laying there, hands on his chest, eyes open, and smiling. Rory blinked to make sure he was seeing clearly only to find out he was. "Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. Rory rushed over to him, smiling.

"You're awake!" he said. He turned to the door. "Amy! Get in here, like, RIGHT NOW!"

Within a minute, Amy walked in, pouting with her face red and puffy from crying. "What is it-" she asked until she saw the awake Doctor and her dull eyes lit up as she smiled. "Doctor!"

Amy rushed to the bed, throwing her arms around the Doctor, who kissed her on the forehead. Amy noticed that due to the Doctor's stubble, she was getting poked and scratched on the forehead, but she didn't care. Once Amy finished hugging the Doctor, Rory took his turn to hug the Doctor, who also got a whiskery kiss on the forehead.

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" Amy asked gently as she sat on the bed.

The Doctor felt some pain shoot through his body, causing him to scrunch up his face in discomfort. "A whole lot better. Still in a bit of pain, but I no longer feel like sleeping." His voice was a bit scratchy when he first spoke, but cleared as he went on. "Partial regeneration illness wears me down. It could heal my body but maybe change my nose or my eye color...wait, my hair...what color is it?"

"You're still a brunette, Doctor," Amy pointed out. "You look exactly the same."

"Rats!" The Doctor cursed, tousling through his mess of bed hair and crossing his arms. He realized his chest was no longer in pain. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt but due to being so weak, it was hard for him to unbutton his pajama top. Rory stepped in and helped unbutton the Doctor's shirt and opened it. The Doctor smiled at his normal looking chest. No stab wounds, no bruises, nothing. "You did a fine job, Rory."

Rory modestly threw up his hands. "Well, medicine did help but the regenerative energy also helped heal it."

The Doctor began to try to button up his shirt only for Amy to finish for him. He thanked her but immediately going into a coughing fit right after. Amy gently patted his back until the coughing stopped.

"Still feeling a bit ill," the Doctor added, falling back into the pillows. "I could really fancy a cup of tea right about now. Been days since I had a nice cuppa. Hopefully a warm drink will help a bit."

Amy nodded and immediately dashed out of the med bay. Within ten minutes, she was back carrying a tray holding three cups of tea and Jammy Dodgers. She set the tray down and handed a cup to each of her boys before taking one for herself and sipping on it. For the next thirty minutes, Amy sat on the bed while Rory sat in the chair, happily talking with the Doctor. The Doctor enjoyed his tea, which helped soothe him until he began to get drowsy.

"Doctor?" Rory asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You tired?"

The Doctor stared into space, eyelids drooping. "What?" he asked, snapping awake. "Don't be silly, Rory. I'm a Time Lord! Time Lords...don't..." Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes closed and he dozed off, teacup still in his hand.

Rory heard a soft giggle next to him as Amy took the teacup from the Doctor's hand without disturbing him and set it on the tray. She pulled the blankets up to the Doctor's chest and tucked in the Time Lord. She set the Adipose toy next to him which he unconsciously took and held close to him.

"Once he wakes up, we can move him to his bedroom," Rory whispered as Amy switched the lights to very dim. Amy nodded and motioned for Rory to get up and let the Doctor be. Rory stood up and left the Med Bay with Amy, letting the Doctor sleep.


	11. One More Stop

Another two days had passed and the Doctor had not fully recovered from his illness but he was now resting comfortably in his bedroom. The Doctor slowly began to eat again, with Amy bringing him soup. Then again, with each bowl of soup Amy would bring, she made him take at least one extra bite, even if he couldn't finish it. Along with the soup, Amy would also bring lots of tea, which was much easier for the Doctor to drink due to the liquid being warm and so clear.

Rory instructed the Doctor to sleep as much as he could but the Doctor was tired of sleeping. Rory said that was fine, as long as the Doctor was resting and not moving around too much. The Doctor happily sat up in his bed, reading books, studying his artifacts, or just talking to Amy or Rory. This made the Ponds smile as they saw the Doctor return to his normal self.

One evening, however, the Doctor gathered enough strength to get out of bed, put on a robe and a pair of slippers, and went to his console. He gently stroked his console affectionately, smiling. The TARDIS purred happily, surging bright life throughout the ship. The TARDIS was happy to have her thief back to his old self.

The Doctor's smile disappeared as he concentrated on navigating his ship. He had to go somewhere to drop something off. He stood silently as the TARDIS brought him to his destination, shaking as they reached it. A minute later, the Doctor shuffled over to the TARDIS doors and opened them.

He found himself staring at a black hole, slowly swirling a purple and blue mist into it along with some stars. The Doctor felt a chill as the resulting wind blew through his hair. He folded his robe over his chest to warm himself up a little before reaching into the pockets. He pulled out the fob watch where the Oncoming Storm was locked away. The Doctor held the watch closely to his lips and chin. He slowly released the watch, extending his arm out and letting it fly into the black hole, sucking it away into the unknown. The Doctor closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Doctor?" asked a voice.

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Amy standing behind him, arms crossed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked, tapping her boot on the glass floor.

"N-Nothing," lied the Doctor, closing the TARDIS doors behind him. "Just needed some air." He immediately began to feel lightheaded, nearly collapsing until he put his hand on the console and leaned on it for support. Amy clicked her tongue.

"Don't let Rory find out you're out of bed," she warned, taking the Doctor's arm and draping it around her shoulder. "Come on, back to bed with you. I'll get you some tea."

The Doctor smiled at his fiery headed companion, cooperating with her and returning to bed where he slipped out of his robe and kicked off his slippers and lied there tiredly as Amy drew the blankets over him, tucking him in. He yawned as sleep overtook him while Amy left to make him tea. By the time she came back, the Doctor was out cold. Amy giggled as she took the tea and sipped on it, leaving the Time Lord be...

* * *

**That's just about it for this story. I already have an idea for the sequel. Don't think the Oncoming Storm is COMPLETELY gone just yet. Oh, who am I kidding? Is anyone even reading this? I don't even think anyone would read the sequel. I'm just writing it for my own pleasure. For whoever has read and reviewed this, I thank you.**


End file.
